If It Were Up To Me
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Ron finally did it. He finally asked Hermione on a date to Hogsmeade…alone. But, why is Ron disappointed in the answer he got? He had his lines memorized and everything! One shotsong ficlet. (If It Were Up To Me by Rooney)


**A/n: **I'm in the mood to write right now, because I've been having relationship problems, and it helps me if I write about stuff. So I decided to write some more fan fiction. This is a song ficlet/one shot type thing. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and the band, Rooney, owns the song.

**Full Summary: **Ron finally did it. He finally asked Hermione on a date to Hogsmeade…alone. But, why is Ron disappointed in the answer he got? He had his lines memorized and everything! One shot/song ficlet. (If It Were Up To Me by Rooney) Ron's Point Of View

* * *

**If It Were Up To Me**

"_She doesn't have the answer yet,_

_The answer yet._

_I'm breathing down her neck,_

_Maybe I should give her time._

_If it were up to me,_

_She would know that. _

_She'll be the one,_

_When I'm dead._

_Will use my bed,_

_And she'll spend her life,_

_Thinking of us and making a fuss..."_

I finally did it. I asked her out on a date. To Hogsmeade…alone…without Harry. It was hard at first, but I managed to get through it. I practiced in front of the mirror for a total of 54 times the past week, and there was an occasional practice session with my dorm mates. I say out of all of them, Dean played the best Hermione. He was perfect. He sounded smart and had that annoyance in his voice just like Hermione does when I try to talk to her when she's doing her homework. I wrote out a script on what I was going to say, and memorized it all. After that, I knew that I was ready. I was like a bumblebee ready to poke his flower. Well, maybe not _poke_ her, but you get the point, right?

"_If it were up to me,_

_She would know that our love,_

_Is real love,_

_If it were up to me._

_Yes, our love,_

_Is real love,_

_So just let it be…"_

And finally, after days and days of practice, I did it. But my ego greatly deflated when she said that answer. Those dreaded four words. "I'll think about it." She said that. Those hideous words keep on echoing side of my head. They bounce around and pound against my skull. After all that practice. After all of those memorized lines. After all those times pretending Dean was she, she had to say _that_. I could've sworn that she was going to say yes! I was sure of it! 150 sure! But why? Why did she have to say it? Why couldn't she just say "Oh yes, my dear Ronald! Just hold me in your strong, lean, arms, and carry me off to your promise land!" Okay. Well not maybe _that_. But it was better than those bloody words.

"_I want you to know,_

_I've done our charts and it says,_

_That we work as one._

_Like the Jackson Five,_

_And the Temptations…"_

But you know, I played my cool, and just said that it was nice of her to even think about it, and went up to my dorm. So now, I'm just on my bed, and looking through the script on what I did wrong since she didn't say "yes" right away. Then here enters Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry.

"So what she say, mate?" Seamus asks, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Weren't you there? I could've sworn I saw you there!" I said. He was there! I saw him with my own eyes!

"Yeah, we were. We just want to know what she said again," Dean joked, and he and Seamus started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Guys, I don't think we should joke on him right now. I'm sure he's going through a pretty tough time and all," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry. But I don't understand! I've practiced, and I've practiced! I studied my lines, and everything! I should've been her knight in shining armor!" I said, frustrated.

"Hey Ron?" Neville squeaked.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at him petting his frog.

"Why do you have an issue of _Witch Weekly_ on your bed stand?" He asked, noting the girly teen magazine.

"Oh, I borrowed it from Ginny. Since she's a Capricorn, and I'm a Virgo, this month is supposed to be our love month." I explained, flipping through the pages to show them the page.

They all laughed at me.

"'_Cause our love,_

_Is real love,_

_If it were up to me._

_Yes, our love,_

_Is real love,_

_So just, let it be…"_

"You guys are no help at all." I said, and threw the magazine on the ground. I walked out of the dorm, and decided to take a walk to the lake, since I needed some time to think of other ways to get Hermione on a date with me. I had many sources too, and I was positive that she would've said yes! Ginny, Harry, the whole lot said that she fancied me! This is all tearing me apart. I'm losing my cool here. And I, Ronald Weasley, was told my brothers, Fred and George Weasley, to never _ever _lose your cool. I don't know why I decided to start listening to my mischievous twin brothers now, but hey, gotta start somewhere, you know? And plus, it was advice on how to get Hermione, and I would literally do anything to get her.

"_Well, your mother likes my smile,_

_And your father, he likes my lifestyle._

_Should I ask them what I asked you,_

_To get the answer?_

_Yes, to get the answer…"_

Maybe Krum is still on her mind. I swear if that bloke were here, I would've already beaten him into a bloody pulp a long time ago. I should've done that when he first laid eyes on my Hermione.

"Ron…?" I turned my head and saw that Hermione was sitting at the tree.

"Hi." I responded. Come on Ron; don't lose your cool, I think to myself.

"Want to sit with me?" She asks, noting the space of green fresh grass next to her.

"Sure." I said with my entire cool. I walked over to the shady spot under the tree, and sat next to her.

We sat in silence for a while. Until I couldn't hold in the question I've wanted to know. "Hermione, why did you say that you'd think about?" I blurted out. She looked at me curiously. I guess I earned it. It was just out random. "I mean, I practiced in front of the mirror, Merlin knows how many times and I checked _Witch Weekly _and it said –" I got interrupted. She was laughing. At _me_.

"_Well, your mother likes my smile,_

_And your father, he likes my lifestyle._

_Should I ask them what I asked you,_

_To get the answer?_

_Yes, to get the answer…"_

"Oh Ron," She laughed out. Her laugh was like angels singing in my ears. Her smile was like a field of…white teeth? She stopped looking as she saw the seriousness of my face.

"Why?" I asked again. I wanted to know.

She straightened her posture, and looked at in her proper manner. "I don't know. I guess it was just all of a sudden. I fancy you, Ron. really do. But what about if we do end up having a relationship?" She asked.

"It would be great!" I said. What was the point of this?

"Yes, I'm sure it would. But what if we have problems. And what about Harry?" She asked. I see that she thought a lot about this.

"If we have problems, and we like each other enough, I'm sure we would have the guts to talk about it to one other. We would fix it, and we'll stay together. And as for Harry, I'm sure he'll find a broad somewhere." I answered. I'm really glad that she did think about this.

She smiled, and she put her small, delicate, hand on my large rough hand.

"Okay then, Mr. Weasley. I accept your offer." She said.

"'_Cause our love,_

_Is real love,_

_If it were up to me._

_Yes, our love,_

_Is real love,_

_So just, let it be…"_

* * *

**A/n: **I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me about what you think! )


End file.
